yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 129
Fight to the Finish Line known as Gjallarhorn! Countdown to the End in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and twenty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode Summary Halldor reads Yusei's miraculous move and cuts it in half, and begins his own counterattack. And after activating Gjallarhorn he states to Yusei, he has three turns to survive the duel before his trap takes out the remainder of Yusei's Life Points. On the other hand, Yusei manages to surpass the attack of the Gods, preforming an Accel Synchro. His Final Trump Card, Shooting Star Dragon is summoned! It's become a fight of Shooting Star Dragon VS The Three Aesirs of Asgard! Yusei then utilizes the effect of his "Shooting Star Dragon" and he gets three Tuner monsters, so "Shooting Star Dragon" gains three attacks. Yusei's monster then destroys all three Aesirs which only angers Halldor even more. Halldor notes if Yusei had gotten a fourth Tuner he could have attacked him directly and win. Halldor decides to end the duel now. Halldor uses Odin's Eye again, but also uses the effect of "Tyr of the Nordic Champions" to make his Aesirs immune to "Odin's Eye" this turn. Before he could find out what Yusei's plan is, Yusei quickly uses "Trick Mirror" to make "Odin's Eye"'s effect "Trick Mirror"'s instead. As a result the Aesirs' effects are negated. Halldor then tries to attack with Odin, but Yusei uses his monster's effect to remove his monster from play and negate the attack. Halldor doesn't care as Yusei's only monster is gone now so he prepares to attack with Thor or Loki. Yusei smiles and activates "Zero Force" to reduce the ATK of all of Halldor's monsters to 0. Halldor becomes shocked at what Yusei had just done and realizes he can no longer use his Aesirs for attacking. Gjallarhorn's effect then activates, removing all three Aesirs from play and inflicting their total ATK to Yusei as damage, however since they had 0 ATK when this occured Yusei takes no damage. Halldor is even more shocked that Yusei was able to outmanuever his tactics and Dragan is angered that Yusei has outmanuever the Aesirs. Jack notes now that Aesirs have been removed from play, Halldor can't use their effects to revive them. Yusei's "Shooting Star Dragon" then comes back due to its effect and Yusei has it attack Halldor directly and win the duel which frustrates Dragan and Broder greatly as Halldor and Yusei come back. Featured Duel Yusei vs. Halldor :...continued from previous episode. "Gjallarhorn's" effect activates, negating the destruction of the Aesirs and destroying Yusei's "Wave Rebound". "Gjallarhorn's" second effect activates, which would defeat Yusei in 3 more turns. "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to the opponent (Yusei: 2000 → 1200). "Loki, Lord of the Aesir's" effect activates, allowing Halldor to add "Odin's Eye" to his hand from his Graveyard. Finally, "Odin, Father of the Aesir's" effect activates, having Halldor draw 1 card. Yusei's "Monster Chain's" effect ends and destroys itself. Turn 21: Yusei Fudo (Yusei's SPC : 2; Halldor's SPC : 9) Yusei summons "Stardust Phantom". He sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 22: Halldor (Yusei's SPC : 3; Halldor's SPC : 10) Halldor activates "Speed World 2's" effect, paying 10 Speed Counters to destroy Yusei's "Stardust Phantom" (Halldor's SPC: 10 → 0). Yusei activates "Stardust Phantom's" effect, summoning "Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard in Defense Position. "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei activates "Stardust Phantom" from his Graveyard, removing it from play so that "Stardust Dragon" cannot be destroyed by battle by reducing its ATK and DEF by 800 ("Stardust Dragon's" DEF: 2000 → 1200). "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" attacks "Stardust Dragon" (DEF: 1200 → 400). "Odin, Father of the Aesir" attacks "Stardust Dragon"' but Yusei discards "Stronghold Guardian" to give "Stardust Dragon" 1500 DEF (DEF: 400 → 1900 → 1100). Halldor summons "Nordic Wicked Dragon Jörmungandr" to Yusei's field and activates "Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir", adding "Nordic Wicked Wolf Fenrir" to his hand and summoning it to Yusei's field. Halldor sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 23: Yusei Fudo (Yusei's SPC : 4; Halldor's SPC : 1) Yusei activates "Hope for Escape" paying 1000 Life Points to draw 3 cards (Yusei: 1200 → 200). He Normal Summons "Life Gardna". He then removes Halldor's "Nordic Wicked Dragon Jörmungandr" and Special Summons "D. D. Sprite". He tunes "D. D. Sprite" with "Life Gardna" to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron". "Life Gardna" increases Yusei's Life Points by 800 (Yusei: 200 → 1000) and he draws 1 card from "Formula Synchron's" effect. He tunes "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron" to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon". Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Star Force" removing "Nordic Wicked Wolf Fenrir" to increase "Shooting Star Dragon's" ATK by 1000 (ATK: 3300 → 4300). He activates "Shooting Star Dragon's effect to reveal the top 5 cards of his Deck, and attack for each Tuner among them. There are "Nitro Synchron", "Junk Synchron", and "Turbo Synchron" among them, giving "Shooting Star Dragon" 3 attacks. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Thor", "Loki", and "Odin" respectively. (Halldor: 4000 → 3200 → 2200 → 1900). Yusei sets 2 cards and ends his turn. The Aesirs revive and activate their effects: "Thor" inflicts 800 damage (Yusei: 1000 → 200), "Loki" adds "Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir" to Halldor's hand and "Odin" has Halldor draw 1 card. "Shooting Star Dragon's" ATK returns to normal (ATK: 4300 → 3300). Turn 24: Halldor (Yusei's SPC : 5; Halldor's SPC : 2) Halldor Normal Summons "Tyr of the Nordic Champions". He then activates "Odin's Eye" and Tributes "Tyr of the Nordic Champions" to prevent "Odin's Eye" from negating Aesirs' effects. Yusei activates "Trick Mirror", copying "Odin's Eye's" effect and negating the Aesirs' effects. "Odin, Father of the Aesir" attacks "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei removes it from play to negate the attack. He then activates "Zero Force" reducing the Aesirs' ATK to 0. Harald ends his turn and "Gjallarhorn" activates removing from play the Aesirs to inflict damage equal to their combined ATK, but at that moment, their ATK was 0 so no damage is inflicted. "Shooting Star Dragon" returns to the field. Turn 25: Yusei Fudo (Yusei's SPC : 6; Halldor's SPC : 3) "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks Halldor directly (Halldor: 1900 → 0). Yusei wins. Mistakes * When Yusei's life points decreased to pay the cost of "Hope for Escape", no sound effect was played. * When Synchro Summoning "Formula Synchron", he declares that he is Tuning "D. D. Sprite" to "Life Gardna", making "D. D. Sprite" the Tuner (a fact supported by the card's OCG form being a Tuner). However, it is "Life Gardna" that becomes a green Synchro Ring, which is what the Tuner monster is supposed to do. * Yusei did not conduct a Draw Phase in the last turn. * Yusei did not activate the card effect of "Trick Mirror" that copied the effects of "Odin's Eye". * In the English version, Majestic Star Dragon's card was shown instead of Stardust Dragon when Halldor attacked with Odin, Father of the Aesir. It happened again but this time Shooting Star Dragon was shown instead, right before its actual summon later on. * In the English version, before Halldor declared Odin's attack on Stardust Dragon, a small glimpse shows Wise Core in his hand. *In the English version, Yusei states that Stronghold Guardian is banished, instead of discarded Trivia * This episode could be a tribute to the original god cards: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. ** When Shooting Star Dragon attacks with its effect, it splits into three separate colors: blue (Obelisk), red (Slifer), and yellow (Ra). ** Another hint is revealed when each of Nordic Gods gets destroyed by Shooting Star Dragon, and the order of the gods is another little tribute to the original gods by their order of Shooting Star Dragon attacks by color: blue destroyed Thor (Obelisk), red destroyed Loki (Slifer), and yellow destroyed Odin (Ra). Differences in Adaptations * Like Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 109 and Episode 110, the song, Clear Mind, is replaced with standard music from the dub version.